


i can be needy (way too damn needy)

by 002kids



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers, also im horrible at kiss scenes, bad attempt at soft, idk its kinda boring sorry, jaemin is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/002kids/pseuds/002kids
Summary: Jaemin can’t deny his feelings any longer and maybe waking up at 4 am at a sleepover was a decent idea.





	i can be needy (way too damn needy)

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘needy’ by ariana grande (stream thank u next)

Jaemin’s fingertips danced over Jisung’s wrist but were too cowardly to latch on and wrap themselves around him. Jisung lay contempt with his head over Chenle’s lap and legs on Jeno, his arm dangled down off the sofa next to Jaemin.

Jaemin knew what he was getting himself into, movie nights with their friends meant popcorn and cuddling. He just didn’t quite realise how much seeing Jisung in lazy sweats and mouth full of popcorn would affect him. The two had been friends since their embarrassing prepubescent stages but Jaemin had only recently come to terms with his feeling towards the younger. He had always been clingy and overly affectionate with Jisung but he had been subconsciously distancing himself, for instance just a few hours ago Jisung cornered him in the kitchen to say,

“Hey is there something up with you? We’re already half an hour into a film and you haven’t bundled me up in a blanket and forced me to sit on your lap yet.”

And of course the only way Jaemin could reply was with, “You hate that.”

However he didn’t quite expect to hear the words, “I do, but maybe I miss it.” coming from Park Jisung’s mouth.

It was 4:16 AM now and Jaemin was still awake. The tiles on the kitchen floor were cold on Jaemin’s feet and the soft sound of the running water from the tap calmed his kind. That was until he heard another set of footsteps behind him.

“There’s something wrong and I know it, you’re acting weird and shit and you don’t have to tell me but I care about you and I’m just worried.” Oh.

Silence.

“Nana?...I’m sorry for pushing forget it.”

In an ideal world Jaemin would’ve grabbed Jisung’s arm and told him not to leave, he would’ve swept Jisung up off of his feet and kissed him. But this is not an ideal world, so he watched as Jisung went back and cuddled himself up between Chenle and Jeno again.

The next morning was kind of awkward. Jaemin felt unnecessarily nervous around his best friend, Jisung kept his head down and the others had no idea anyone had woken up while they slept.

Jaemin waited until he and Jisung were alone in the living room. Jeno had gone to shower and Chenle had had to go home early.

“Sorry about last night… I was just spaced out. Thinking about shit I didn’t think anyone else cared about.”

“I care about you, you know that.”

“Not in the way I care about you, Jisung. I care about you so fucking much I can’t bare to be away from you but somehow I’m pushing you away… And that’s the last thing I want.”

The air was still and all Jaemin could hear was the ticking of the clock ringing in his ears. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in thought, like he was confused… or just deep in thought.

“What do you mean?”

One question and Jaemin’s brain was sent into overdrive. How was he supposed to reply? Hey Jisung I know we’ve been best friends for like a million years but I just decided I kinda want you to be my boyfriend instead? 

“I… I don’t know how to say this because I don’t want to scare you or ruin out friendship but I don’t think I can even hold this in anymore because I miss being comfortable around you. Which… sounds really fucking stupid. Sorry. I like you, Jisung and this sounds so fucking gross and cringey but everything does so-”

Jaemin was cut off mid-sentence by something he never would have believed in a million years would happen.

He felt soft lips on his and a warm hand resting against his jaw. He instantly leaned into the touch and kissed back, still in shock that this was real. But that doesn’t stop him from wrapping his hands around the others neck, pulling him closer, trying to fulfill his desperation. And Jaemin couldn’t help but fall in love with the way Jisung’s lips fit with his. The kiss was in no way controlled or clean but they say messy kisses are the best (no they don’t). 

When Jisung pulled away Jaemin could almost sigh at the loss of contact.

“So.. What did that mean?”

Jisung laughed and rested his forehead against the elders.

“It meant I like you too idiot. Maybe we could leave before Jeno comes downstairs to find us making out in his kitchen?”

“Who said we’re gonna carry on?”

Jisung smirked, “What? Do you not wanna?”

The pair walked home together, Jaemin clung on to Jisung’s arm like a koala, burying his face into his shoulder at an attempt to hide his permanent blush but every now and then poking his head out to press a kiss against the youngers cheek.

Finally, Jaemin was Jisung’s and Jisung was Jaemin’s.


End file.
